Star Wars the Old Republic: Sith Warrior Fanfiction
by Sithsurvives
Summary: This fan-fiction shall consist of a journal-style of writing from the view-point of the Sith Warrior from class stories ranging from level 1-50, from the original Star Wars: The Old Republic release. Other classes and later expansions of SWTOR will be released in seperate fan-fiction stories.
1. Korriban Trials - Ch 1

**Korriban Trials**

* * *

 **Entry One: Korriban Arrival**

Today I arrived on Korriban, the barren and desolate home world of the Sith. I am heir to a great Sith Bloodline; I began by trials today, relishing in the power of the dark side. This planet fuels me with passion, and I hunger to learn the secrets of my kin.

My designated Overseer, 'Overseer Tremel' has warned me of a powerful acolyte called Vemrin who will try to keep me from my trials, make an enemy of me, and eventually kill me; if this Sith-in-training is as strong as Overseer Tremel deems him to be, then I look forward to the challenge of this potential rivalry, and the burdens and scars I hope come with it. Tremel has also promised me, that should I obey, he will make me one of the most powerful acolytes to roam the Korriban academy; I cannot wait to wreak havoc, create carnage, and carve my name into the walls of the sacred place.

My first trial is to be one of combat and retrieval, one of my favorite types; I am to defeat native K'lor Slugs in the tomb of Ajunta Pall, as I make my way to an ancient enclave, where there I should find a special Sith War blade for my use, as the pathetic practice blade I arrived with, shall certainly not suffice. On that, I agree with Overseer Tremel.

Now, I set out on my first ever trial for the prestigious Sith Academy; it should not be long before I bloody my weapon with the insides of the tomb's beasts, and return to Tremel with the success of the mission.

* * *

 **Entry Two: Impurity among the Sith**

I returned from my trial within the tomb of Ajunta Pall to Overseer Tremel's chambers, and in the adjacent corridors, I met the face of my nemesis, Vemrin. Vemrin does not seem as powerful as the Overseer implies; for one, as I found out later via Tremel, he is mixed blood, an unruly thing that is plaguing the mass of the academy's hopefuls. When he and I spoke in the antechamber, he had an ally with him called Dolgis -a brute of an animal- who rhetorically asked Vemrin why can't we 'just kill her and hide the body'; the disrespect that ran through his lackey fueled me with hate, and filled me with rage. The next time I saw Dolgis, I would end his miserable existance.

Yet, it just got better from there; Vemrin's response sickened me, 'We're not on Balmorra anymore… there are rules', two idiotic invaders, I thought, corrupting and polluting our Sith Academy, and to think they trained as young force sensitives, in a core world's system! The impudence. Vemrin and Dolgis must be killed, especially Vemrin, -not for their rivalling and threatening power, but for 'the invisible rot eating away at the foundation of the Empire', that resembles Vemrin incarnate.

However, unfortunately Overseer Tremel told me that Vemrin 'has caught the eye' of a dark lord of the Sith named 'Lord Baras'; so, my goal will be to claim his spot as an aspiring apprentice to this Sith Lord through a demonstration of my power to beat Vemrin to the prize, humiliate him, and eventually execute him, simply for his impurity, let alone the consequences his success among the Sith would be put in place. It is despicable to think about it. Vemrin believes 'I don't know the enemy (I'm) making', but I don't think _he_ knows the enemy he is making. I will be the death of him.

The second trial that my Overseer has tasked me with completing, is one of interrogation and judgement, of the academy's captives. Oh, I am going to enjoy this trial very much. Torturing prisoners is one of my favorite past-times; now just where did I put my war blade…

* * *

 **Entry Three: Victims**

The three victims which I faced upon the completion of my second trial were pitiful; the first was a bounty hunter accused of attempted murder on an Imperial Spy. She claimed she was innocent, unaware of her employer, or even that the target was Imperial; yet, the risk of her lying would be too much to chance not executing her where she stood. I could feel the disrespect radiate off her; that was more than enough for me to draw my blade. However, Overseer Tremel disagreed with my actions; he thought that she could have been spared, even just for 'personal profit'. Tremel believed it foolish of me to have wasted a 'potential resource'; but what good is a resource, if it is an unreliable resource?

The second prisoner I judged was a disgrace, a failed Sith with the mark of such failure stained upon his 'sad, weathered face' as depicted by Jailer Knash. I won't bother to acknowledge his name; he seemed to think that decades of loyal service would be enough for the Sith to have forgiven his 'one mistake'. If he was truly Sith, he would know that Sith do not forgive. He begged me to feel 'the weight of a weapon in his hands' once more; I let him feel the weight of a weapon in his throat, just as the failed Sith deserved.

The last captive I laid my hands on, was a despicable, disgusting alien which looked like he had his brain located on the outside of his head, rather than on the inside; the worm's huttese was swill enough for me, let alone his extremely off-putting physical makeup. I would have killed the pest, but I think it's better to just leave him to rot in his cell for the rest of his disgraceful life. I can't even remember what he was charged with, but just being alien, is more than enough for me to lock him up for life. Overseer Tremel agreed with my last two judgements however, and that satisfied me.

Although he doesn't believe me ready to impress Lord Baras, my next trial is surely one that will test me to my limits. It will prove to Tremel exactly why he chose me as his acolyte, why he forced me into the academy ahead of schedule, and why I will be the one to destroy Vemrin, and become Lord Baras' apprentice. In my third trial, I will be tasked with defeating a mighty beast that guards the resting place of Marka Ragnos; it will take the full power of the dark side to complete this quest, but the more challenging, the better.

* * *

 **Entry Four: A Tremor in the Force**

Today I slew the beast that guarded the grave of Marka Ragnos; the sheer power of the dark side radiated through the place, and when I engaged the animal, it was like fighting death incarnate. The enormity of what took place was surreal, yet it did not phase me. I knew that I was destined to be a holder of power, my ancestry being one of the purest among the Sith.

When I returned to Overseer Tremel, before I could enter his sanctum, I found myself face-to-face with Dolgis, Vemrin's lackey. He and I fought in hand-to-hand combat, and I was more than a match for the imbecile who dared to attack me; he begged like a coward for mercy, but he should know not to expect such things from a Sith. It gave me great pleasure to fulfill the promise I made to myself, ending Dolgis' wasted life, ending his pathetic existence; soon, Vemrin would be next.

My prayers had been answered, as Tremel debriefed me on what had transpired in my absence; apparently, there had been a tremor in the force as the result of what happened in the tomb of Marka Ragnos, and Lord Baras had felt that tremor. Overseer Tremel bade me rush to Lord Baras' chambers on the second floor of the Sith Academy, and no matter how unprepared I was, I would have to face Lord Baras 'or die'. Today I get the chance to meet Lord Baras, finally, and show him just how much better of an Apprentice I would be, than Vemrin.

* * *

 **Entry Five: An Invisible Betrayal**

I am outraged. Overseer Tremel has done '(me) and this academy a great disservice' with archaism, unable to 'adapt to an evolving Sith paradigm'. He has misled and eluded me from what I could have achieved. He has stopped me from achieving my full potential as an acolyte of the Sith; instead of studying the traditions and ways of my culture, I have fixated on my enemy's dissension, rather than on my own ascension. Vemrin will surely fall by my blade, but not until I have dealt with Tremel.

Lord Baras was the one who exposed my weakness at Tremel's hand, and denounced his treason; he was quick to see the deceit that was wrongfully injected into me, exploiting my ignorance when he asked me the meaning of a code which I did not know. The Sith Code. It disgraces my heritage to have been placed in the hands of Overseer Tremel, a cynical overseer whose only ambition was to outwit and outplay Vemrin, rather than tend to my education; a true Sith would be able to recognize primary objectives, set apart from secondary objectives. Vemrin is indeed a threat, but he is a threat that I have an edge over. I know that I have the power to destroy the weakling acolyte, but Tremel has been the true threat all along; my ignorance was the only thing blinding me from it.

Whether Tremel himself believes he has jeopardized my training or not is irrelevant, as _he_ is the 'rot eating away at the academy'; he is the affliction plaguing the Sith Empire, the disease that will refuse to go away. Baras has now ordered me to kill the traitor, an order that I will have great satisfaction following and fulfilling. Tremel will be 'my greatest kill to date'.

Thus, I owe it to Baras after this day, and should I become his apprentice, I will dedicate myself to his side, and obey his every whim. I recognize an act of liberation when I see one, and I assure Baras, I will rejoice in the death of Overseer Tremel, and his primitive beliefs. I'm coming for you, Tremel.

* * *

 **Entry Six: The Death of Overseer Tremel**

I have killed Overseer Tremel, and I can feel my power growing. I took his hand as proof, and Lord Baras was certainly pleased, deeming me a 'quick learner' indeed. The Lord gave me Tremel's ring as a memento; he and I agreed that such kills are worth remembering, so I shall keep it for now.

Lord Baras lectured me on the Sith Code today, and now I understand why the ignorance of it marked me as a lesser acolyte within the academy. Now I will be unstoppable against Vemrin; "Peace is a lie, there is only Passion. Through Passion we gain Strength. Through Strength we gain Power. Through Power we gain Victory, and through Victory our chains are broken. The force shall set us free." I am forever unleashed. Now that my fate has been saved, from a most unworthy Overseer, I shall continue my trials under Lord Baras' command.

Lord Baras has ordered me to collect shards from the ruins of Tulak Hord's tomb as my next trial; I find this highly more intellectual than the little errands Overseer Tremel sent me on. I trust that in Lord Baras' tutelage, I am to experience much more conventional training. And so, I am off to collect the ancient writings from the Tomb of Tulak Hord, and kill anyone that gets in my way, to prove myself to my new master. Acolytes, fear me.

* * *

 **Entry Seven: A Revolted Rival**

Today I had much success. I ventured into the tomb of Tulak Hord, and collect the ancient shards Lord Baras asked for, from the adjoining caverns within the tomb; I killed any acolytes who dared to stop me from doing so, even the ones waiting back at the academy for me.

One of Vemrin's former accomplices, 'Klemral' attacked me with a group of acolytes, in the hope of stealing my shards. What a pathetic display of cowardice, I thought, an idle fool that never should have planted his dirty feet in the Sith Academy, for he is no Sith. I killed the worm where he stood, saving 'Baras of the trouble of listening to (his) whimpering', fed up with the disease the consistently plagues the Sith Academy; Vemrin the vermin would be next, and the pest control has already commenced.

As I returned to Lord Baras, I stood side-to-side with Vemrin; at last, this would be the moment one of us would be 'singled out'. And at last, Lord Baras deemed Vemrin 'every bit (my) equal', yet I was stronger in the force today. I was the victor. I am now privileged enough to claim a rare lightsaber from the grave and tomb of Naga Sadow, and Vemrin is not. He was outraged, confused, and blind-sided, as he thought he had 'done everything for' Baras; well, Vemrin, being Sith is not about being loyal and fair, it is about being victorious, whatever the cost.

At one point, I even sent a group of untrained acolytes after Vemrin; even though they surely died, there was only one guess as to where they came from, and Vemrin did not like that. But, Vemrin, that doesn't matter anymore, nothing does. Vemrin, I have sent you a loud and clear message of power; your fiery reaction to Lord Baras' decision just tells me that it has been received. You have been outplayed, Vemrin, and if you take the bait like I think you will, you will be outplayed even further, to your death.

I feel honored that Lord Baras has recognized me as the dominant force between Vemrin and I, and has given me the chance to become his apprentice in the final trial of my Korriban training. Lord Baras, I will make you proud as your apprentice, and if Vemrin dares to show his face in the tomb of Naga Sadow, and try to get his futile revenge, I will make sure to bury him there.

* * *

 **Entry Eight: Vemrin's Downfall**

Today I killed Vemrin, a most satisfying kill; 'his carcass now feeds the tomb's beasts' as I completed my trial in the tomb of Naga Sadow. He followed me into the tomb as I anticipated he would, but his overconfidence and arrogance blinded him to a power that was far greater than his.

Vemrin declared, shortly before I defeated him, that 'my legacy has suffered long enough' and in death, it shall suffer longer. There is no place among the Sith for mixed blood, and his falling enforces that rule emphatically. I hope that this resonates among those at the academy who would try to say otherwise. After Today, I have shown to anyone in doubt, that I possess the power of the Sith.

To claim the ancient lightsaber that lay in the grave of Naga Sadow, I recruited a Twi'lek slave named Vette from the pens where Jailer Knash is stationed; despite her disrespect for authority, and her brazen, careless attitude toward the Sith, Vette knows her way around devices such as the secret safeguards to the entrance of Naga Sadow's cavern. Apparently, Vette was imprisoned when she was caught there, possibly trying to steal the tomb's relics and treasures for her own profit. While this is an almost unforgivable crime against the Sith Empire, Vette is a good with a blaster and has mechanical and technical aptitudes; exceptions may be possible, if the slave minds her tongue.

After Vette succeeded in finding the hidden entrance to the tomb, I entered enclave where Naga Sadow's skeleton lay; I ripped the coffin open and claimed a brilliant, gleaming lightsaber that was surely mine, proof of the destiny that is ahead of me. Ancient warriors then erupted from stone monuments that encapsulated the place; I slew them with my recently armed lightsaber, and displayed the power of the dark side which surged through me, in this forbidding tomb, a place that was like 'breathing in death' itself.

Now, I return to Lord Baras with news of my victory, and the downfall of the failed acolyte, Vemrin; now, I claim the rank of Apprentice, and I rejoice in the possibilities the role will expect of me. 'I can't wait to start killing.'

* * *

 **Entry Nine: A Sith Apprenticeship**

When I arrived back at the Sith Academy, the corridors leading to Darth Baras' rooms were not empty; yet again, another acolyte tried to murder me, yet the acolyte who tried this time, had different motives to Klemral and Dolgis.

'Eskella' attacked me out of passion, rage and revenge, for the execution of her father, Overseer Tremel. I remember her fiery, slightly disrespectful attitude toward Tremel, yet she was indeed a loyal follower; I sensed potential in the acolyte when I first met her in Tremel's chambers, and when I engaged her upon my return to Lord Baras, yet her hypocrisy and loyalism was her undoing. Eskella's impassioned rage was a force to be reckoned with, but I was, of course, the victor; despite her lengthy attendance at the academy, she has failed to recognize true power and true weakness.

When Tremel was still alive, she stated she woud keep his actions secret for now, but wouldn't 'be around when everything blows up in (his) face'; her patriotism to Tremel was what got her killed, disregarding her own words. During our confrontation, I even used the ring Baras took from her father's finger, to unbalance her, showing her utter proof of my actions; although she was a good fighter, her lack of information, understanding, and power doomed her in that antechamber.

Lord Baras was extremely pleased with the succession of the trial in the tomb of Naga Sadow; he predicted exactly what had transpired between Vemrin and I, and after my certification on the matter, he complimented me, 'Bravo' and seemed to think I would make a powerful Sith. Lord Baras declared I may yet become one of the 'most powerful Sith in the galaxy' whereas Tremel only hypothesized my power growing to dominate the mere walls of the Sith Academy; Tremel had meager ambitions, and that is why he is dead, and why I now serve Lord Baras, and _his_ desires. The passion within Lord Baras ran deep, and I fed off it, hungry for more power.

Today marks the beginning of my Apprenticeship to the Lord, and I look forward to the weeks and months ahead; I am to reconvene with my master on Dromund Kaas in the Sith Sanctum of the Citadel, and commence my apprenticeship under his tutelage and guidance, growing in the dark side. It will feel good to return home…


	2. Capital of the Empire - Ch 2

**Capital of the Empire - Dromund Kaas**

* * *

 **Entry One: A Dark Immersion**

It is satisfying to return home; Dromund Kaas is a source of great power, the sheer darkness encapsulates the land and the air. I look forward to immersing myself in it. Proof of my power as Lord Baras' Apprentice was obvious the moment I exited the spaceport shuttle; one of my lord's lowly servants groveled before me in a desperate display to abide by his master, as a form of welcoming me to Dromund Kaas. Then, he asked if I would praise his efforts to Lord Baras; I killed him where he stood, sending an even more powerful message of my power than the pathetic kiss-up slave attempted to deliver, as re-iterated by my master when I reconvened with him in the citadel. My Lord has declared me a license to 'kill anyone (i) want' -in his name- which, is sure to be a privilege I will not leave to waste; I will make an impact on the name of Baras, and make it a name to be feared in the galaxy.

I am to be my Master's enforcer, fulfilling and carrying out his most dangerous of responsibilities, and I am quickly learning how vital they are. Lord Baras revealed he has successfully embedded spies throughout the 'Sith, Jedi and Republic alike'; he indicates that the most important weapon 'in a Sith's arsenal' belongs not to the hilt of a lightsaber, or the point of a blade, but to information and knowledge of your allies, rivals and enemies. I understand what Lord Baras means, and I will use this tool to best prepare myself for future confrontations, fully prepared for anyone who dares to strike at me or my master.

'It is time for (my) tenure to begin', and without further ado, Lord Baras sends me on my first mission; I am to guarantee the arrival of a 'vital' prisoner, via the delivery of it in a cargo port, within Kaas city. At first, I thought it trivial, but it is obvious that my master suspects a form of ambush or attack to take place; 'we must always assume we are being plotted against' he stated. I fully agree with Lord Baras on this account, and will guard the prisoner with the full power of the dark side; if it concerns my master, it concerns me.

Apparently, I will convene with a 'Commander Lanklyn' at the cargo port, the Imperial currently in charge of the possession of the prisoner; I hope the Imperial military suffices as well as the few Sith I came across on Korriban. Unfortunately, in my experience, most Imperial peons don't live up to expectations; however, I will do what is necessary to complete the task at hand, no matter the cost. The one thing Overseer Tremel ever said with meaning; 'What is one man's sanity versus the fate of the Empire?', an exemplary phrase, which I will always apply in dealing with lackeys, such as, I suspect 'Commander Lanklyn' will turn out to be.

* * *

 **Entry Two: Disturbances**

I arrived at the docking bay to find Commander Lanklyn's armed, fortified, yet unsuspecting infantry in an overly trusting fashion; I approached before the Commander realized I was present, if I was an enemy he would be dead. He excused himself saying that 'we are in friendly territory', but there is 'no such thing as friendly territory, in my opinion; our allies are just as likely to pose a threat as your enemies are, in a cynical, traditionalist yet certainly real Empire. Lanklyn referred to my viewpoint as 'paranoia'; I would have punished and humiliated the commander in front of his own squad, -simply for his disrespectful impudence- had it not been for what I had just sensed.

Drawing my lightsaber, I engaged two sets of pirate gangs who attempted to raid the cargo bay, with the inclusion of the carbonite encased prisoner Lord Baras requested from me. During our confrontation, one of the gangsters, 'Slestack' thought my 'bravado (was) ill-advised'; I didn't believe I had given anyone any advice, but if I had, it would be to run.

Both groups of ambushers died easily, falling under my blade, but a momentary release of passion and violence was not what I achieved today; I believe that, today, I made a lasting impression on Commander Lanklyn. 'I'll never doubt Lord Baras, again' he said, shortly before the fight, as the oncoming attackers approached; I could see the fear in his eyes, before and during the ordeal, as the thought of raid on home soil made him buckle with dread. Through the success of a primary objective, succeeding in delivering the prisoner to my master, fending off the aggressors, I had achieved a secondary as well, striking the fear of the Sith into the Imperial peon; surely Lanklyn will have an abundance of fear and respect for the Sith, after today.

Upon my return to Lord Baras, he was pleased with my success, although displeased with a related matter; my master had felt 'a disturbance in the force' and it involved the near-exposure of one of his 'invisible' spies on Nar Shaddaa.

I am to complete more menial, yet necessary work to do on Dromund Kaas, while my master tended to the 'torture' of a Republic spy, -the prisoner encased in the carbonite cargo- to try and get answers as to why Lord Baras' spy was on the verge of becoming compromised, and how 'there (were) even more eyes on us' than even my master thought, and, essentially, break the Republic dog into submission. My master hopes of learning what or who 'tipped off' the Republic agent, -one of the Republic's S.I.S. cowards, or their feeble Jedi, no doubt- and the truth behind how the Smuggler's moon crisis happened in the first place.

Lord Baras claims that the disturbance which he felt 'leaves doom imprinted on (his) dreams' and may yet 'bring down his power base'; a frightening thought, indeed, but I trust that Lord Baras' crude, effective methods of interrogation will recover the information we both need, from the Republic captive, to ensure the survival of my Lord's powerful hierarchy and cohort of Sith and Imperials alike.

* * *

 **Entry Three: Obedience and Disobedience**

Lord Baras seems to have an overabundance of work for me to complete while I am on Dromund Kaas, -not that I am complaining- although it would satisfy me more to aid in the work of torturing the Republic spy and uncover 'the true nature' of the threat which my Lord is investigating, I am not shy to putting slaves in their place, stopping the rebellion at the Unfinished Colossus, a revolt that arises conflict within me; it is a diligent time.

My companion, Vette, puts it best mockingly; 'no rest for the wicked' unmeaningfully and almost callously joking with the issue at hand, yet providing an ironically accurate insight behind her jest. 'Sometimes I wonder whether the slave even cares about my ventures of conquest; but, nevertheless, she does what she's told most of the time, if I keep her shock collar online and functional.

Approaching the colossus, just outside of the main area of conflict, I spoke with a 'Commander Pritch' who was far more compliant and respectful than Lanklyn; 'a good little soldier', probably thin-skinned, yet reliable.

Lanklyn revealed that the insurgency was a plot to disrupt one of my master's rivals, and that Lord Baras was the one who initiated the revolt; 'Lord Baras is nothing if not efficient' he stated in plain terms, terms that I completely agreed with. The reason I was paying a visit to see my master's handiwork for my own eyes, was due to the slaves who led the rebellion; unless more weapons were granted, they had threatened to reveal my master's involvement. I am going to silence these lowlifes, and disfigure their faces to the extent their own children won't be able recognize them. 'Present company excluded, I hope' stated Vette, when I declared my intentions. The nerve on that Twi'lek is immense; she had better bite her tongue before I do it for her. If the contemptuous disrespect continues, she is going to end up in a very cold grave, right in the middle of this colossus.

'If you're lucky' I told her, knowing that I'd probably find many a slave more afraid of me, than she was; it wasn't bravery or courage she had, it was sheer disregard for my power and authority, and that disgusted me.

* * *

 _ **More entries are to follow for the completion of this chapter.**_


End file.
